The mechanism of flow limitation during forced expiration will be investigated. The objective is to predict the pressure-flow relations in terms of the geometrical and mechanical parameters of the lung as determined from independent measurements. A special effort will be made to identify phenomena such as sound production which are associated with the flow limiting mechanism and which could be useful in diagnosis. The approach will be to make analytical and experimental studies of the coupled flow and tube deformation problems in geometries of increasing complexity.